A Drunken Mixup
by sa1989
Summary: what happens after a Drunken night out and dom makes a wrong assumption


I know I am not the best writer but I had this idea because a week ago i fell in my shower so I wrote this fic. Please tell me what you think of it and if anyone likes the my idea they can have it. Oh by the way I don't own holby city.

DOM

As soon as I wake up I feel like death warmed up, my head is killing me and I have no clue what happened, last thing I know lofty and I were at the pub tying one on for his birthday. I go to stand up and the room starts spinning. I know today won't be my day and it's not even 8 am, just fantastic. I walk out to the kitchen and see lofty dancing while making coffee. I can't help smiling and I sneak up behind him and give him a hug .

"What time did we get in last night?"

"About 1 don't you remember?"

"No the last thing I remember is being at the pub doing shots"

"Wow you must have drunk more than I thought if you blacked out"

He laughs and turns around and I see that he has a black eye, I am shocked because who would ever could hit sweet innocent lofty.

"What happened?"

"Oh I slipped in the shower and fell flat on my face, dumb I know but that's me Mr clumsy" .

I go cold because wasn't that the same thing i told zosia the first time issac hit me, that i fell in the shower. I run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Someone is really haung over aren't they?"

How can he laugh and joke when I have hit him, maybe he thinks it's no big deal and it was a one off. But how can I be sure I won't do it again if i can't even remember why i did it in the first place. I have to get out of here and think.

LOFTY

I am shocked when dom run out of the apartment after throwing up. I call after him but its like he doesn't hear me. I go into the bedroom and grab my mobile and send a text asking if he is ok. I just sit on our bed waiting for him to reply because there's not much I can do.

DOM

I have been walking around for hours not knowing what to do, I just feel sick to my guts and it has nothing to do with what I drank last night. Am I turning into someone like issac, someone who hits the one he loves. How do live with that and how can I ever face lofty again.

SACHA

I am just finishing writing a report when someone knocks on my office door, I tell them to enter. I look up and see dom, I make a joke about him not being able to stay away from this place even on his day off. He doesn't smile, he just sits down in the chair across from me looking at the floor.

"What up?"

"I did something unforgivable"

"What ever it is I'm sure it's not that bad"

"I hit lofty last night"

"What?" I am shocked, I can't believe it.

"Yeah i was so drunk last night i can't even remember doing it but he has a black eye"

"If you can't remember then how do you know you hit him?"

"Because when I asked about it he told me he fell in the shower but we both know I said the same thing when issac was hurting me" I feel so bad for dom, I knew that what happened with issac messed him up but hearing this just makes me realize just how much

"Oh dom that doesn't mean you hit him I mean people do fall in the shower from time to time and this is lofty we're talking about he is quite clumsy"

"Yeah maybe but how can I be sure that he's telling the truth"

"Go talk to him tell him your fears and if you did hit him I will help you get counseling and whatever else you need to make sure this doesn't happen again" I watch him walk out and I promise myself I will do everything I can to be there for him no matter what happened.

LOFTY

I am starting to really worry now it has been 5 hours and still no word from dom. Just then I hear him come in I go and meet him in in the kitchen. I ask him if hes okay but he just shakes his head and sits down. I sit down across from him and wait for him to speak.

"if I ask you something you need to tell me the truth" I can see tears in his eyes

"Dom what is it?"

"Just promise me"

"Ok I promise just ask me because you're scaring me"

"Did you really fall in the shower or did I hit you"

"What of course you didn't hit me why would you even think that"

"Because I can't remember most of last night and I said the same thing when issac hit me and we see it all the time in our line of work abuse victims often claim to have fallen over when they don't want to admit what really is going on"

"Well I really did fall over I promise you that"

"Oh thank God" I go and hug him and I just hold him and tell him that it's okay and I love him.


End file.
